The Origin of the Fox's Claw
by DGAxZero
Summary: What if Naruto abandoned Konoha at Wave sick of being abused and found himself an escape partner? How would things have gone if Naruto had left Konoha and lived the life of a mercenary? M for Language, gore, and possible lemons.


**The Origin of the Fox's Claw**

**AN: This is my first fanfiction. **

"I want an apple." - Character speaking

_Should I get one? _- Character's thoughts

**"Here is an apple."** - **Powerful creature speaking**

_**The apple is poisoned!**_ - **Powerful creature's thoughts**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**The Start of Insanity**

At the start of Wave Naruto Uzumaki has finally been given the oppertunity he's waited his entier life for... the chance to escape Konoha. _I can't be alive it i insist on a mission outside of the village and Jiji (Hiruzen Sarutobi) allowed it! _Naruto loves Jiji however along with two others in the village Ayame and Teuchi. They were so kind and he hated the fact that he was leaving them, but there was to much pain in Konoha. After years of abuse and painful beatings he decided that no matter what he would find a way to never be hurt like that again by anyone. Even if it meant leaving his only friends to pursue this dream. He was placed in team 7 with Kakashi who had done nothing useful to train him. Saske was a brooding pretty boy that was always in a bad mood, and the worst Sakura a piece of shit female in his life who he thought he liked only to be beaten when denied with the beatings continuing after they were even made a team! He pulled many pranks on her just to get back for the beatings. It was just sickening how much "in love" she was with Saske.

_Hahaha finally i can just run as fast as i can and be gone!_ Naruto was in a perfect situation Kakashi was badly hurt from the masked missing-nin Zabuza and his team were all being trained how to walk up a stupid tree. Only Sakura of corse got it which angered Naruto as Kakashi limped with Sakura to a pond to practice water walking. Naruto took this opportunity with glee. "Hey Saske i forgot my wallet I'm going to get it." Saske annoyed ignored Naruto and resumed the irritating training of walking up a tree. Naruto walking away into the forest stayed at a casual walk until he was out of sight from the Uchiha, and took of into a full sprint! _Yes yes yes! I'm doing it! if i just run non stop i can get away! i can get away from that hell!_ The whole reason Naruto became a ninja was to become stronger but seeing how he was made dead last and not even being bothered to be trained he decided he had enough and would find a different way to become strong.

A few hours later Kakashi comes back limping to check on his 2 male students, but only sees Saske laying on the floor hugging and puffing from being out of breath and chakra. "Wheres Naruto?" Kakashi was getting worried. "The idiot forgot his wallet at the house." the Uchiha was annoyed by Kakashi asking about Naruto and not training him while they finally had some one on one time. Kakashi was puzzled by this. _I could of sworn he stuck in in his pocket? _Kakashi being puzzled by this. "Which way did Naruto go?" Saske gave him a annoyed look pointing out into the forrest. Kakashi's face went white. _Thats the opposite way to the house! oh god I knew he was acting excited when leaving the village but, I hope he didn't do what i think he did. _Kakashi in fear used the very little chakra he had to summon Pakku. "Yo Kikash... WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING SUMMONING ME WWITH THAT LITTLE CHAKRA! YOU COULD BE DEAD RIGHT NOW!" Pakku breathing heavily in his anger from Kakashis stupid action he just had a white face. "Pakku Naruto ran away." Pakku snapped into action looking for the blond boys scent. :" I got it! this way!" Pakku took of running to were the scent lead him. Kakashi close behind and, Saske laying there annoyed at Naruto taking Kakashi away for his childish run away. _Whats so important about that idiot I'm the last Uchiha damn it i need power to avenge my clan and kill Itachi! _

Naruto was on a boat at this time hidden in a crate he found going to be shipped off into sea. Thanks to his years of abuse he learned the skills to avoid being seen and cramping himself into tight hiding places. He had gotten a couple miles ahead of his team and reached a dock were he found the ship. Naruto didn't care were this ship was going anywhere was better than that shit hole Konoha. A few hours later Kakashi in a full sprint despite the pain was behind Pakku and, they come up to a empty dock with nothing but sea water ahead of them. Pakku turned to Kakashi with a sad look in his eyes. "Naruto is out there." Kakashi jumping onto of the water using his chakra to walk on it he was about to take off running into the open sea when Pakku jumped in front of him. "You idiot! you don't have the chakra to keep that up for long! and these are miles apron miles of open sea!" Kakashi now realizing the depth of how much Naruto was really gone looked at his faithful companion. "We have to inform the Hokage the mission is being abandoned and were all going back!" Kakashi opening his pouch and looking at his soldier pills realizing that this was a emergency if any to do what he was about to do. Shoving 2 pills into his mouth and swallowing he looked Pakku un the eyes. " Go ahead and scout ahead of me make sure the way is clear in grabbing Saske and Sakura and I will head back to Konoha." Pakku only nodded and took off. _Naruto why would you do this? Do you realize what you have done? _

_One day after Narutos escape_

* * *

Kakashi didn't even bother signing in he new he was almost out of energy from the soldier pills that were keeping him up running off of luck and prayer at this point he had taken his last one earlier and had no intensions of passing out before telling the Hokage. Sakura and Saske were left behind to be signed in and admitted into the hospital for chakra exhaustion from them trying to keep up with Kakashi using chakra enhancements on there legs the whole way back to Konoha. Kakashi burst threw the Hokages door were team 8 stood in shock of the way Kakashi had appeared. Kurenai, Kiba, Hinata,and Shino were in the middle of a debriefing with the Hokage when this happened. The Hokage with his eyebrow raised was surprised that Kakashi was back so soon and without his team. "Kakashi what is the meaning of this?" Hiruzen Sarutobi was worried. Kakashi waisted no time "Naruto ran away and is missing!' Kakashi has gasped it out after words sucking in the air from outside the cloth covering his mouth and nose. Kurenai was stunned, Kiba puzzled, Hinata fainted, Shino was intrigued by this information he would have to tell his father later, and Hiruzens jaw dropped. "What?! Team 8 wait outside and shut the door behind you. You are to wait outside till i am finished speaking with Kakashi." Team 8 without hesitation dragged hinata out of the room with them and shut the door. Hiruzen wasn't happy by this he was very much hurt that Naruto had done such a thing. He new the boy was hurt by the village but he was hoped the boy wouldn't hold it against them. "Kakashi explain everything in detail..."

_Hundreds of miles away on a different continent the ship had docked after weeks of being at sea._

* * *

Naruto had waited patiently until nightfall to escape the ship without being seen by any of the Wave sailors. He now found himself in a strange new place he new nothing of but, anything had to be better than the abuse of Konoha. He stumbled around looking for any buildings that could supply him food or shelter he was hungry from the long ship ride over only surviving off the food in the storage he survived off of which was mostly beer and meat. Naruto stumbled apron a building with great amounts of shouting and singing coming from it so he decided to take a look at the two story building with the picture of a giant beer hanging above the door. When he walked in his eyes widened at the sight of long wooden tables and dozen of men sitting at each with large chunks of meat in one hand and giant glasses of beer in the other bigger than his head! The inn keeper noticing the boy who walked in leaned over the counter. "What will it be lad?" Naruto was surprised by the rough accent in the mans voice not one he new of. "A bowl of ramen and a cup of tea." The bartender rolled his head back and gave a touring laugh that shocked Naruto. " You aint from around here are ya lad? By god only those ninja freaks from across the ocean order that shit." Tears in his eyes from his hard laughter Naruto was stunned not knowing a whole new world was across the sea. "Look kid do you even have any gold to pay with? you aint looking like you around here for one and you don't look like you have had any work." The inn keeper pointing out the fact of his much smaller and thiner body compared to the average six foot and over two hundred pounded men built like walls of stone covered in leather, fur, and metal. Naruto pulled out his frog pouch and opened it to pull out what little ryo he had left. "This is all i got sir." Naruto looking kind of worried he may not be getting some food or a place to sleep. The inn keeper looking at the worthless paper frowned. "Sorry kid that aint worth nothing but wiping my ass go get a job." and the inn keeper went to attend his paying guests.

Naruto walked out of the building now fearing that taking a ride on that ship may have been a bad idea but hey no one was beating the shit out of him or cursing him on sight. Everyone just walked pass him as if he was a normal child on the streets. _Normal... i can't believe it no one here hates me... WOOO HOOO FREEDOM! _As Naruto started running down the dirt road in shear joy crying and not looking ahead of him he plowed straight into something very large and hard and flew back and slammed onto his back. "WHAT THE FUCK! WHO THE FUCK JUST RAMMED ME?" The very much angry man turned around to find a blond boy in a orange jump suite on the floor. "Hey kid watch were ya going I'm not in the habit of killing kids who run into me... Now run along you made me drop my shit." Naruto looking ahead of him at the piece of paper stating BOUNTY: One arrest or kill of SilverWolf alive reward 200,00 gold pieces dead reward 500,00 gold pieces, Extremely deadly and little care for human existence. Wanted on 56 counts murder, 67 aggravated assault and 3 counts indecent exposure and Head leader of the mercenary group Wolf Pack. Naruto's eyebrow raised seeing this and looking at the man in beat up metal armor that covered his full body exempt his head and he had a overly large sword on his back. Handing the man his paper he gulped and asked "You going to capture that man and get paid?" The man taking the paper from Naruto looked annoyed and said "Duhhh. thats what a bounty is dumbs..." Then the man thought for a second and gave a strange grin to Naruto. "Say? how about u help me and ill throw some gold your way?" Naruto jumped up knowing he needed some money and fast! "What do i got to do?" The man laughed being very happy how eager he was. "All you got to do is stand in a forest crying and screaming for help." Naruto thought to himself _Well heck thats easy enough! and that can get me started in this strange new world! _"You got yourself a deal!" Naruto said with his over dramatic smile. The man stared at Naruto very pleased with his new found bait knowing that SilverWolf had a soft spot for kids.

Naruto started fallowing the new man he had met still being carful but wasn't to worried knowing he had the speed to get away and could probably take the man out with shadow clones if he tried to attack him. Outside the village was a very large and dense forest which Naruto kept fallowing the man who was ever so silent during there walk on the trail. A few miles into the forest and then the man turned to Naruto. "Ok kid listen up were gonna take this side path here and head towards Wolf Packs mercenary camp. I know were SilverWolfs tent is so were going to be just out of ear shot from his camp but him. He will hear you and run out to see whats going on then i will ambush him and kill him got it?" Naruto knew this was a fairly simple and cowardly plan and didn't enjoy the idea of some one else's life being his meal ticket but he needed money badly if he wanted to live long. "Ok I can do that simple enough but i can help taking him out." The man started to laugh and just brushed off his comment and started walking down the narrower path off to the side.

Naruto finds himself in the middle of the dense woods surrounded by nothing but trees and shrubbery. "You sure he's gonna hear me out here?" Naruto was very doubtful of the mans plan. "Look kid i know what I'm doing now just start yelling." The man walked off after his statement hiding in some shrubbery not to far away. Naruto proceeded to start yelling at the top of his lungs. "HELP! HELP! SOMEBODY HELP ME!" a few moments of this and suddenly a very large 6' 4" man came running out from between some trees swords drawn. He was holding two short swords one in each hand and wore a entire suit of metal. Unlike the metal armor the man he meet earlier had this mans set was in perfect condition not a mark or dent on it and a high polish silver. This man was a standing beacon and was obviously well built he had a lot of muscle under that armor. "You alright kid?" The strange new man put away his sword looking at Naruto noticing he didn't look like any of the kids from the nearby villages. Naruto was shocked the man put away his weapons wasn't he a wanted man? Wasn't he a murder and a leader of ruthless mercenaries? Suddenly the other man jumped out of his hiding place in a full charge to the mercenary leader who just turned around. The man charging pulled up his extremely large sword to bring it down on his head and at the very moment he was swinging it down the mercenary leader stepped slightly to the left and dodged the attack. The sword came crashing down to the earth shattering any stone or plant life in its way piecing the ground. The mercenary took this opening shooting out his hand and grabbed the mans arm and instantly twisting it in a way no arm is meant to be twisted.

The sounds of bone shattering and skin tearing was sickening as Naruto watched wide eye as bone, blood, and meat was twisted together like nothing. The man began screaming in agony when the mercenary took a quick step towards the ambusher and brought his knee into the mans gut making him spit up blood from is intestines being smashed. He bent over from the shier pain puking blood now as the mercenary quickly dropped his elbow straight to the back of the mans neck. A sickening snap was heard as he fell over limp from his spine being snapped from the elbow. Naruto quickly summoned six shadow clones hoping to outnumber his opponent and taking him out before he could draw his swords. The mercenary simply turned around and glared at him and his six other clones. Naruto could not see a expression from behind the metal helm ate that completely covered his face. Sending his six shadow clones they quickly got around the man and went in to distract him as Naruto as well rushed in with his kunai drawn looking for an opening to take the large man down. One by one each shadow clone popped the man moved gracefully regardless of the heavy bulky armor almost as if it were a second skin. Each shadow clone being popped by a elbow or kick then Naruto went in for his chance of a strike when the mercenary kicked high into the last shadow clones head popping it into smoke. Naruto went running in low and striking hard the kunai smashed into the metal and broke. _But ho..._ The leg came back down with such a force on Narutos head that he blacked out._  
_

Narutos eyes started to slight open hearing men talking but couldn't make out the words from the extreme pain in his head. His vision blurry and for some reason he couldn't move his hands and feet. He could feel them being held down behind him and his feet pressed tightly against wood. Naruto realized when everything started getting clearer that he was tied to a chair with two large men standing in front of him with spears drawn and pointed to him. The mercenary leader stood out in his shiny armor just standing near the entrance of the tent leaning on a wooden beam. "Sir he's awake now." The mercenary declared looking toward his leader. "Ya i can tell Rick now take Jones with you and get out." The men didn't hesitate from their leaders words and saluted then hurried off shutting the flap behind them. "Ok kid let me introduce myself. I am the ruthless and terrible leader of Wolf Pack SilverWolf." Naruto not sure if he was smiling or not with the helmet on. "Im Naruto... Naruto Uzumaki." He was afraid to say this but figured hey he was in a whole new land and doubted anyone here knew that named carried any hate here. "Well now thats a name not from these parts! haha i wonder what brought a lad like yourself here? Tell me why are you here? and why did you attempt to kill me?" SilverWolf stood in front of him with his arms crossed. "Im here because I ran away from my home village because they would beat me and i tried attacking you because i need money." Naruto was very sure he may be beaten or tortured at any moment. Then the man surprised him by taking off his helmet reveling he was smiling.

'Well then Naruto since i spared your life it belongs to me now! and you will become my personal body guard were i will teach you to fight like a warrior and kill every single individual that every even looked at you wrong." SilverWolf said this with absolutely no emotion even tho he was smiling Naruto knew all to well it wasn't a smile of happiness it was a masked emotion that was placed on his face. How could anyone say such things with zero emotion about it and with such a smile that he only knew was fake from experience however it was a almost perfect fake it just needed the emotion behind it. Naruto didn't know what it was but something inside him knew that this man would only kill him if it benefited him and also knew that he could kill him without any feeling about it if he tried to rise against him. For now he would have to be trained by this mercenary but, it had its benefits he would be clothed, sheltered, fead, and trained on how to fight by this man. It was everything he was looking for and maybe this idea to kill those that hurt him would be a very nice goal to strive for. "I accept to be your student all I ask is for a place to sleep and be fead and i will call you sensei." Naruto was hoping his terms would be met when yet again he was surprised. "Very well you requests are granted. But don't ever fucking call me what every you just did just now I don't know what the fuck it is but just call me Silver got it and you will obey every order i give you no matter how crazy it is got it? Its for the benefit of your training." Naruto was shocked by SilverWolfs words to so easily trust him and give him a meal and a room. "I will not disappoint you Silver." Naruto bowed his head as much as he could in his bound position. SilverWolf then came behind Naruto and cut the rope that bound him to the chair and SilverWolf put out his hand to help Naruto stand and shook his hand after helping him up. "Welcome to Wolf Pack! Your new home! were I go you go!"


End file.
